Jiyū no tsubasa-Wings of Freedom
by ArimaMisaki
Summary: Emilia Albert is a noble's daughter, a kin to the King, and is humanity's strongest soldier along with Levi. After Eren Yeager's trial at Trost, the noble lady appears-the hope of humanity meeting the other strongest soldier within the Walls. She swore to fight for mankind's victory, she's admired by all, and is loved by those who fight alongside her-but can she love them back?
1. A Reunion

進撃の巨人

Attack on Titan

自由の翼

Wings of Freedom

#1

Levi

A Reunion

My heart stopped when I saw her walk towards our direction.

Her long black hair was sitting beautifully on her shoulders. Her posture was like a queen's who has the crown sitting proudly on her rightful head. The light made her dark eyes glimmer as if they were the night sky. She looked like a lady, but one thing ruined the picture—her hands were swinging on her side. It's Emilia at her finest.

"Emilia?" I heard Erwin say under his breath. I looked up, and saw his eyes glint at the sight of her.

"Eh?" I heard Hange mutter. She then made a noise that sounded like a squealing pig was escaping her mouth. "EMILIA!"

Hange couldn't wait. She ran for her.

As the two women meet, Hange wrapped Emilia in her arms tightly. Emilia, instead of saying anything, patted Hange on the back like she was patting a little child, and smiled.

 _It's been a while since I last saw that,_ I thought.

After their little reunion, the two walked towards us. Hange's left arm was wrapped around Emilia still.

"Emilia?" Erwin muttered again, this time a bit louder as the two were closing in.

"Oi, Erwin, why not just run to her like Four-Eyes did?" I told him bluntly. He sure did look like he wanted to. He just turned to me, and blinked.

"What?" I asked in my usual tone.

"Erwin, it's great to see you," Emilia said calmly. Hearing her voice made me feel a chill down my spine. It's been a while since I last heard her speak. Her expression changed. This time, she looked a bit livelier.

"Good to see you too," Erwin said in reply. I noticed that his voice sounded softer.

"About time you show up," I managed to say. She looked at me with a different expression, but I wasn't able to determine what. Sometimes, when I look right at her, it's like staring at my own reflection.

"Yes," Emilia said. "It has been a while. I am sorry to keep you waiting, _Heichō._ "

"Tch," I said, crossing my arms. I kept my eyes on hers. _Beautiful_. "It's not me you kept waiting, but him." I tilted my head at Erwin.

Erwin made a noise, which made him sound like he was constipated, or something like that.

A faint smile formed on Emilia's face. People talk about how rare it is to see her smile, which is true considering that she only smiles at certain things, and certain people. Her smile is a rare sight—a beautiful one.

"I see, _Heichō._ " It annoyed me that she called me that twice. I rather have her say my name. Hearing her say it make it sound like it's angelic. Anything she says sounds angelic regardless of what it is.

She turned to Erwin, her hair gently following her motion. "I came here for the trial, but I was informed that it just finished."

Erwin nodded. I just realized that he was looking down at her. It was strange a strange sight. He usually looks down on me, so seeing how he does it from a different perspective was a fresh sight to my eyes.

"We gained custody of Eren Yeager—"

"The Titan Shifter," Emilia interrupted, eyeing Eren who was standing right beside me. "I've heard a lot during my travel."

I turned from Emilia to Eren. The damn brat looked awful.

Emilia began to walk towards Eren quickly, shrugging Hange's arm off her shoulder. She raised her hands to his face gently, studying my work. "And just what happened to you?" Emilia sounded very worried.

The damn brat found courage to look at me like he was pointing out the bully to his mother silently as if I won't notice.

"It was necessary," I uttered. I forced myself to sound as convincing as possible. Of all the people I want to upset, I wouldn't fancy it to be Emilia.

"Really?" she asked with a load of doubt.

" _Hai,"_ Eren defended me. "It was necessary. If Levi _Heichō_ didn't beat me up during the trial, the Survey Corps wouldn't have proven their point to the Commander-in-Chief, and without Levi _Heichō,_ I'd be in the hands of the people who would kill me."

 _How can this piece of trash call me by my name while_ she _can't?_ I asked. _Twice?_

" _Kill_ you?" Emilia sounded like a worried mother, and she grabbed Eren's hands like she was shielding them from something.

"Oh, the Military Police Brigade," Hange said after being silent for a while. She went behind Eren, and laid her hands on his shoulders like the creep she is. "They planned to dissect Eren in order to _study_ him."

Emilia looked very worried. The last time I saw her have that face was when I injured myself some time ago. She was worried like a mother, and she hardly left my side until I was able to recover. I found myself wishing to acquire an injury again.

"I am glad that you didn't end up with them," Emilia said to Eren. She sounded relieved. "You hold such potential for humankind, Eren Yeager. I wouldn't want to see it thrown away like how Titans throw up their fill of humans."

Emilia being Emilia.

Eren looked disgusted, while Hange looked like she badly wanted to see the Titan's barf Emilia was talking about.

"Er… _Hai_ ," Eren managed to say.

Emilia looked at me with her eyes fixed on mine. I was always fascinated by how unique they look like. Her Asian blood is very visible on her appearance, but for some strange reason, her eyes look like they're not from any race.

 _It's like—_

"In that case, thank you for beating him up," she said with a smile.

 _Seeing her smile is a rare sight,_ I heard people say. _Her smile can melt hearts—even make the hard ones turn soft._

Her smile to me was warm. I felt the chills in my spine disappear, my body felt more relaxed, breathing was easier, and I had the urge to walk up to her, and just kiss her.

Shit.

"Anytime," I forced myself to say with my usual tone, but knowing Emilia, she probably heard even the slightest quiver in my voice.

"Well then," Emilia said, focusing on Erwin this time, which made me feel uncomfortable again, "if you all wouldn't mind, I would like to have a word with Erwin alone."

"Go and take him," I said with boredom. My blood was boiling for some reason.

"What is it about?" Erwin asked.

"It's a matter that is only for your ears to hear," Emilia answered with such calmness, yet there still was that hint of seriousness she's known for.

"I see." Erwin looked at me as if asking for my permission. I gave him a "just-go-already-you-brat" stare. He turned at Emilia. "Very well."

Emilia nodded slightly, and turned around where a young lady was standing behind her. "You stay here."

Everyone was surprised. We were all so focused on Emilia that we all didn't realize that there was another person with her. She was a girl, only older than Eren by the looks of her, and is taller than Emilia—about Eren's height to be precise. Her hair was golden, and was neatly resting on one shoulder. She was wearing a dress similar to Emilia's only more royal-looking. She seemed shy considering that she hardly made eye contact to everyone when we realized that she was present, and she hardly made eye contact with Emilia as well.

What caught my attention was her face. She had features that looked so fragile, even the slightest breeze might wreck it. Her lips were finer than Emilia's, and her nose was more distinguishable too. Her eyes were as blue as Erwin's, but they looked like they're filled with insecurity.

"Am I supposed to stay with them, _Onēsan?"_

 _Onēsan? She's Emilia's sister?_ I asked in my head. The two didn't even look like they have a single same drop of blood in them.

"Where else would you go?" Emilia asked with a sharp tone.

For a moment, Emilia's sister was silent. She then studied everyone from Mike to Erwin. When she reached Erwin, she quickly took her eyes away, and blushed.

"Anja, you stay here." I've never heard her sister's name before. Emilia always talked about her family without mentioning any names. I didn't even ask why. I knew that she had a good reason behind it.

"I'll…" Anja took a quick glance at Erwin, then looked back at her sister who looked very impatient. "I want to stay with you."

"You can't." Emilia sounded even more irritated than she usually is. Her expression remained the same. "Remember that you're only here because I was forced to drag you along. Now, do my bidding, or you'll be sent back to Mitras."

Anja looked down at her feet. She looked like she had just been defeated. "I—I believe that your decision will suit me better, _Onēsan._ "

 _Such formality,_ I thought.

"You should've said no more a while ago then," Emilia said back bluntly as if it wasn't her younger sister she was talking to. Emilia turned to face Erwin who faced me.

"Levi, bring everyone to the headquarters. We'll meet you there," Erwin instructed. "Take her with you." Erwin looked at Anja who blushed at the sight of him.

"Oi, don't you dare take long. I'm not a babysitter you know," I said with utter annoyance. I already had one brat to look after. Aside from Eren, Hange will also be a pain—now I have to look after another one.

Erwin just shot me a look.

"Shall we?" I heard Emilia say.

Erwin nodded, and the two of them began to walk away from the rest of us.

"Pretty short reunion, I must say," Mike, who had been silent for the whole time, remarked.

"Ugh…I know!" Hange complained. "I wanted to ask her more about her expedition before she stayed in the Capital! I know that her letter to Erwin was not all!"

"Er…her expedition?" Eren asked softly. "Is she a soldier?"

Hange stared at him with her weird eyes, and her lips formed a strange line. "Why of course she is! How will she know us if she wasn't? Anyway, she did an expedition just before the attack here at Trost. She ventured on her own. I thought the trainees would've heard about it, but apparently you kids didn't."

"Emilia…" Eren muttered silently. "Is she Lady Emilia Albert?" Eren asked in surprise.

Mike made a sound that affirmed Eren. I studied Eren's face. He was stunned.

"I never—"

"Her letter seemed like the whole expedition to me," I interrupted Eren. Hange looked at me with her weird face, her lips pouted. "I know Emilia well enough. She doesn't leave out things. She wants everyone to experience what she experienced the way she had experienced them."

"That's a lot of experience," Hange remarked like a child. "Well, never mind that! I'm sure I can talk to her sometime later. Anyways," Hange brought her attention to Emilia's sister, "you're going to tag along with us aren't you?"

Anja stood still with her hands gently on top of each other against her waist. She seemed uneasy. Although, I can't blame her. Being around a weirdo with glasses sure is frightening.

"Are you deaf, Four-Eyes?" I asked Hange. "Didn't you hear what Erwin said?"

Hange turned to me. "I just wanted to hear her say something." She faced the girl again, this time, she had the expression she usually has when she greets her Titan experiments.

" _So_ …are you?"

Anja nodded.

"Hmm…do you speak at all?"

"She just did a while ago, idiot," I murmured.

Hange didn't even care. She remained eyeing Anja like one of her Titans, and continued to ask her questions like she does with her experiments.

 _Tch. This Four-Eyed idiot is annoying as hell,_ I thought.

I finally wasn't able to hold it. I took Hange by the collar, and was face-to-face with an idiot in an instant.

"Oi, Erwin instructed us to go to the headquarters, and we're dragging that girl along." Hange had her usual stupid look again. Her eyes were wide, and her lips were pouting.

She sighed. I felt her breath touch my skin. In disgust, I let go of her collar violently, and she fixed herself. "Alright, alright," she said.

"Well then, off to the headquarters!" she announced with a finger pointing towards the doors. All five of us began to walk towards them.

I looked at Eren who was walking behind me. He looked like he finally recovered from my work.

"Oi, Eren, I suggest you catch up, and stay close to me," I said. The brat assured me that he will not stray away as he walked closer.

"Not _that_ close!" I said. He apologized, and backed up a little.

In front of us was Anja walking side by side with Hange and Mike whom I realized didn't sniff Anja at all. Anja would look at Hange occasionally, making her face visible to Eren and me. Whenever she turns, I see Eren's face light up and redden. The brat likes her.

"Might want to walk faster," I complained. We were walking as if we were taking a stroll. "I've seen Titans walk faster than you."

Mike shrugged, while Hange turned her face, making only the side of it visible to me. "Oh, sorry! You see, we aren't Titans…"

"Just shut up, and walk faster," I said irritably. I wanted to get to the headquarters as early as possible. I wanted to sit down, and have tea.

We continued our walk with Hange talking about how Anja is like one of her captured Titans, and I knew that Anja was even more uncomfortable than I was.


	2. Regret

進撃の巨人

Attack on Titan

自由の翼

Wings of Freedom

#2

Anja

Regret

As soon as _Onēsan_ left, I already yearned for home.

I don't like being alone with people I do not know at all—especially the group my sister left me with.

Throughout the whole time, I was bombarded with questions and stories by a woman with glasses named Hange. She scared me the most. She had a strange expression on her face, and she always lights up when she mentions the names of her captured Titans. She talks about them like they're her adorable pets.

Another member of the group was a tall man whose name I didn't know until we reached the headquarters. His name was Mike. At first, he seemed like a normal person to me, but when a stranger passed us by, he began to sniff him like a dog. Hange-san explained that he does that to people he haven't met before, and she also said that that's how Mike-san got his position as a Squad Leader in the Survey Corps. She said it was a talent, and I didn't quite understand how.

A young man who I guessed was years younger than me was also with us. He was the Titan—Eren Yeager. He seemed normal, but whenever I stare at him—even the slightest glance—he would look away and blush. His face was covered with bruises that weren't really visible unless you study his face. But beyond his bruises, his eyes were beautifully green, and it grabs the attention. He had a serious expression the whole time, but not as serious as the short man in front of him.

They called him Levi _Heichō_. My sister is just shorter by a tiny bit than him, but regardless, he was still fairly small. I've heard about him, and seeing him in person surprised me because the way the Lance Corporal was described was so different from what I witnessed. He talks as if he's annoyed by the whole world, and his facial expression never changes—much like my sister. Regardless of his appearance, he radiated a presence that I only feel around my sister—the presence of humanity's strongest soldier.

When we finally reached the headquarters, Levi _Heichō_ led us to the Commander's office.

"Er, Levi, why here?" Hange-san asked with pure wonder. "Erwin didn't say anything about his office."

"Exactly," he replied. His seriousness never wavered, not even at the slightest. "Besides, those two will surely come here. Where else would Erwin bring Emilia?"

"That's true," Hange-san said. She sighed deeply, and slumped on one of the chairs close to the door.

The others also took a seat. I thought doing the same would be a wise move to make.

"Er, Levi, where are you going now?" Hange-san called him as he was making his way outside.

"I want tea," he said, "and I want it now."

Hange-san bowed her head slightly. She waved her arm, waving the Lance Corporal goodbye. "Go ahead and make your tea then!"

The Lance Corporal didn't say anything, and left as if he never engaged in any conversations with Hange-san.

I sat still, hearing my mother's words in my mind:

 _Do not rest your back on your seat. Keep a good posture. Hands folded neatly on your lap. Head high._

 _I hope you feel better,_ Okāsan _._ I thought, worried.

She's been sick for a long time. She never left her bedchamber, nor did she seem to move at all for the past months. I remember her asking for _Onēsan_ all the time. I wanted to feel mad, but all I felt was jealousy. _Okāsan_ wanted her eldest, not me. I tried to be a good daughter to her, but she would always call for her daughter, Emilia.

I shook my head slightly to forget about the thought, and instead, looked around the office. There were many shelves filled with many volumes and maps. The room was dark because of the thick drapes that covered the windows. The Commander's desk was littered with maps and writing utensils, and the chair behind the desk told me that it hadn't been touched for a while.

The Commander's office wasn't different from my father's back home. The only difference was _Otōsan_ had portraits of his family on the walls—the Commander's walls were empty.

We all sat in silence for quite a while. It was Eren who broke it.

"I never thought I would actually meet Lady Emilia Albert before."

I filched. Hearing my sister's full name sounded so strange. Maybe it was because I never really heard her full name. She hated the family name.

Hange-san looked at Eren, then smiled. "Hmm? Well, Eren, if you are in the Survey Corps, there's no way you wouldn't meet her. For all I know, she knows every single soldier in the faction. To her, the entire Survey Corps is family."

 _Family._ The word rang in my ear. _If they're family, what about us?_

Eren looked surprised. He stared at the floor for seconds. "And…a while ago, I was surrounded by humanity's strongest soldiers…?"

I shivered at the thought. I would always hear the people and the soldiers within the Capital talk about Levi _Heichō_ and my sister. They always talk about how Levi _Heichō_ alone is as strong as an entire brigade, and how _Onēsan_ flies with the "Wings of Freedom" when she slaughters the Titans. Being around both of humanity's strongest truly has a strange strong atmosphere to it.

Hange-san looked surprised. This time, it was Mike-san who replied. "You were. How did it feel, Eren?"

Eren looked up at Mike-san. "I…I felt—"

"Took you long enough," I heard the Lance Corporal say loudly outside. We all turned our heads to the door.

"Did you arrive safely?" I heard my sister ask, her voice muffled by the door.

"You see me walking towards Erwin's office with a teacup in my hand—what comes in mind?" Levi Heichō asked.

"We can talk about these things later," a deep voice interjected. I realized afterwards that it was the Commander who spoke. The door creaked. It was the Commander who walked in first.

My heart stopped.

When I first saw him in the court house, my heart had been beating faster and faster until my sister and I reached him, my heart stopped. I felt a sudden warmth rise up in my body, and I felt like I was going to collapse on the cold floor.

Now I saw him again, this time I was thankful that I was sitting down.

"Sorry for the wait," Erwin _Danchō_ apologized. "We had to talk to the Commander-in-Chief before leaving."

Because I wasn't paying attention, I didn't realize that the three had taken a seat: the Commander on his chair that hasn't been touched for a while, my sister on a chair on the Commander's left, and right across my sister, the Lance Corporal on a chair on the right side of the Commander. It looked like a powerful tableau scene—it was the leader of the brave folk, sitting alongside the heroes of humanity.

The Commander then began talking about things I had not the slightest clue. They were talking about plans and preparations that sounded so simple, yet not understandable to my ears.

Moment after moment, the Lance Corporal would take a sip of his tea, and talk to the Commander. Sometimes, even _Onēsan_ would join in, too.

"…Eren's abilities are uncertain…"

"…an expedition…"

"…Emilia along with Levi and his Special Operations Squad…"

"…she can clean…"

Their conversation was spoken in the language I speak, but I didn't understand any of them. I got some words, but they hardly made any sense except for one thing: _Onēsan_ will not come back home.

I did a mistake I will regret for as long as I live—I opened my mouth.

" _Onēsan_ , what about _Okāsan_?"

Silence. The air was harder to breathe. All eyes were on me.

 _Onēsan_ looked at me with a serious expression just like the Lance Corporal's. "What about _her?"_

I flinched. She said "her" with complete disgust. " _Onēsan_ , our Lady Mother is still ill, and is lying on her deathbed. She needs you by her side."

"You're there, and you hardly leave her side. One daughter is enough," my sister snapped. "Besides, I've spent more than enough time with her, and now I regret it more than anything."

She turned to the Commander, and opened her mouth to say something to him, but I quickly stood and intervened.

"She's our mother! _Your_ mother!" I declared. I felt my eyes pooling with tears. "A few months with her is not enough for all the years that you were not by her side!"

 _Onēsan_ slammed her fist on the Commander's desk, and rose from her seat.

"With those years that I was away from you, mankind was able to move forward—was able to get closer to achieving victory over those _monsters_. When I came back within the Walls to report things that would benefit mankind—what did you do?"

 _Onēsan_ sounded so angry that it terrified me. I realized that the others just stayed still too. I thought maybe they knew that I had made a terrible mistake that even themselves cannot escape. I had pulled a trigger—it can't be stopped.

"What did you do, Anja?" She looked at me with furious eyes. I tried to stay calm, and stop shedding a tear, but I wasn't able to. I tried to put words together, but nothing came in my mind. I was scared.

 _Onēsan_ looked even more furious. "You came to me with those pleading little eyes and tears, saying that _she_ needed me. You begged on your knees, and what did I do? I chose the stupid choice and agreed because you were humiliating yourself in front of my comrades, my commander, and the civilians."

The Commander bowed his head. _Was he there? Was he there on that day I humiliated myself? I didn't see him…_

"Because of my absence, do you know how much the human race had lost?" _Onēsan's_ eyes began to water. "If I was just present during the Battle of Trost instead of being present in _her_ bedchamber, I could've saved many. Unnecessary sacrifices would've been avoided. All the newly graduates would've been alive until now, and be able to finally decide which faction they'll be a part of. They were _too_ young, Anja. _Too_ young…"

I saw Eren shift uncomfortably with the corner of my eye. He looked forlorn.

"If I was just there, Anja…If I was just—"

 _Onēsan_ fell on the floor with her hands covering her face. She was sobbing. Unexpectedly, Levi _Heichō_ was the one who reached for her faster than any wind.

" _Oi_ , calm down," I heard the Lance Corporal say in the softest tone I've ever heard him use. He removed my sister's hands from her face, revealing her tear-soaked face. "It's not your fault."

"It was…"

"No. Even _I_ was there, and I wasn't able to do much," he said. The Lance Corporal then wrapped his arms around her tightly. _Onēsan_ buried her face in his shoulder.

I did the wise choice this time. I made my way to the door with tears rolling down my face. Behind me, I can still hear the Lance Corporal calming my sister down.

"I'm here," I heard him say before I carefully shut the door behind me. "I'm here."

"She's our mother, _Onēsan._ She needs you," I whispered on the door, my fingers gently pressing against the wood. _"I need you."_


	3. That Day

進撃の巨人

Attack on Titan

自由の翼

Wings of Freedom

#3

Hange

That Day

The room was silent except for Emilia sobbing, and Levi telling her that he was there.

Everyone was clearly taken aback. Eren's face was clearly surprised, Mike's mouth was hanging open, and my eyes reached their limit by widening too much.

Except Erwin.

He remained still on his seat, eyes focused on the little scene that was happening on his left. He didn't say anything, nor did he show it, but I knew that deep inside, he was breaking.

I was there on _that_ day—the day the Survey Corps returned from another horrific expedition.

"Zoë, move faster!" my squad leader told me, not loud enough to be considered a shout.

" _HAI!"_ I shouted back. I urged my horse to go faster, but it looked like it had reached its limit. "Come on, you can do it! I know you can!" I tried to encourage it.

"WALL MARIA IS CLOSE, _BUN-TAICHŌ!"_ I heard one of my squad members say loud and clear. She was right—Maria was right there.

"The Wall…it's—"

 _WHOOSH!_

I turned around to see a red flare shot in the air by someone two horses behind me and my squad.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, ALBERT? THAT IS THE SIGNAL FOR THEM TO SHUT THE GATE!" I heard someone with a familiar voice said.

"IF I DIDN'T DO THAT, THE GATE WOULD'VE BEEN SHUT LATER, AND SHIGANSHIMA WOULD'VE BEEN BREACHED!" a young woman answered back.

"BUT IF THEY SHUT THE GATE NOW, THE REAR WON'T MAKE IT!" the first person said. I just realized who was talking then. It was Commander Keith.

And the woman who shot the flare was…no other than Emilia Albert.

"I AM VERY MUCH AWARE OF THAT!" Emilia replied to the Commander. "BUT SACRIFICES HAVE TO BE MADE, COMMANDER. CHOOSE—THE LIVES OF THE SOLDIERS OF THE REAR, OR THE LIVES OF THE DEFENSLESS CIVILIANS IN SHIGANSHINA?"

I flinched. I never thought that _the_ Emilia Albert everyone was looking up to—even me—would be this much of a monster. A monster with reasoning.

I looked behind me, and saw Commander Keith bow his head slowly, and turned to the rear part of the formation, which includes Emilia Albert and Erwin Smith—another intelligent soldier the Survey Corps cannot lose no matter what.

"REAR! I SUGGEST YOU MOVE FASTER! FORWARD! FORWARD TO MARIA!" the Commander shouted. "YOU CAN MAKE IT!"

 _Lies,_ I thought. _They can't make it._

The gate was almost halfway shut. Only my line and the Commander's will make it last. The rear part of the formation will either be crushed by the gate, or be left outside, and be trampled or eaten by Titans.

 _If I can just trade positions with the two of them,_ I found myself wishing. _They are more valuable to humanity than someone worthless like me._

I turned around to see Emilia wrapped around Erwin's arms tightly. I always suspected that there was something between the two of them, but none of them ever said anything. Now, they were going to die.

I noticed that Emilia kept her eyes on the rear. She didn't have her 3D Maneuver Gear on, and she looked like she'd gone thought hell.

 _She was probably attacked,_ I thought, _and lost her gear in the process._

Time slowed down.

I looked behind me to see what was going on. The soldiers from the rear all looked at the shutting gate with terror. My heart ached. If the rear won't make it, the Survey Corps will lose more than half its soldiers.

I moved my focus on the couple. I saw Erwin's lips move as if saying something to Emilia who kept her gaze on the closing gate.

"He's saying his farewell," I muttered silently with disbelief. My eyes widened.

My squad and I made it inside along with the Commander moments before the gate was almost down. Then the gate slammed shut, blinding everyone with dust.

"I…can't believe it…" I muttered. "The two of them…They're—"

All of a sudden, two horses broke free from the dust all around them. On one horse was a new recruit that I knew, Ivan Abbing, and on the other horse were Emilia Albert and Erwin Smith.

I smiled the widest smile I can ever do, and I felt my heart beating happily in my chest.

"They're alive!" I screamed. "Three people from the rear made it!"

The Commander turned around, and saw the miracle, but instead of saying anything, and looking glad that they made it, he looked grief-stricken.

Everyone was stunned by the sight. I looked around to see how many of the Survey Corps made it. Everyone had glum faces, and tears were rolling on their cheeks. My heart broke. We didn't even reach half.

The bells of Shiganshina began to ring. The "triumphal" march of the Survey Corps began, led out by Commander Keith.

The chattering of the civilians didn't waver a bit. They talked about how they pity the Survey Corps, and how worthless their taxes have become.

I gave myself the task of watching the couple who rode behind me. I turned around and saw Emilia sobbing on Erwin's arms while Erwin tried to calm her down.

" _Too many_ …If I wasn't injured…"

"They will not die in vain," Erwin said calmly.

"Because of my choice…"

"Your choice saved Shiganshina," Erwin said, trying to sound convincing.

I wanted to add on to that last statement for it was the truth. If she hadn't fired the flare, Shiganshina would've been overrun by Titans, and the Survey Corps might've been annihilated.

"They died…"

"FRANCIS!" A loud call overpowered the chattering. "FRANCIS!"

Emilia looked up, and seemed to have been looking for where the call originated from.

"FRANCIS!"

Emilia jumped from the horse she was on, and ran towards the call with a slight limp that she fought to overcome. She ran pretty fast for an injured soldier.

Erwin called her, but she didn't stop. Instead, he got off his horse too, and ran after her.

Curiosity struck me, thus I got off my horse too, and ran after them.

"Hange, where are you going?" Nanaba, one of my squad members, asked. "Hange!"

I ran as fast as I can to catch the two of them. I felt bad for pushing the others out of the way, but I just had the feeling that I must be present where Emilia was.

"FRANCIS!"

I finally spotted Emilia who stood in front of a fair woman with a baby in her arms. I looked around, Erwin was not there yet.

The way was blocked, therefore the Survey Corps had no other option but to stop.

"You…know Francis?" Emilia asked shakily.

The woman looked at Emilia with a smile. I found it strange since she was the only one smiling amongst the whole crowd. She nodded.

"Yes. I know him." She held the baby in one hand as she moved her hair to one side. "You know him?"

It took a while for Emilia to respond. "Yes, he…he was a friend."

"I'm Lucy Butler, his wife…" Lucy looked down on the baby, "and this pretty little girl is Francis' newborn daughter."

That's when I saw something I never thought I'd see.

Emilia fell on her knees and wailed like a woman mourning over her dead. That's when Erwin spotted her.

"Emilia…" He laid both his hands on her shoulders, gently moving them to calm her down.

Emilia didn't react. She continued crying.

Lucy, puzzled, kneeled down in front of her, and forced a weak smile. "What—what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"No. No…" Emilia tried to raise her head slowly, and stared at Lucy with bloodshot eyes from crying. "I'm…"

She bowed her head until it reached the ground, and rested her hands firmly on her knees. "I'm sorry…"

Lucy, still trying to force a smile, tried to see Emilia's face. "Sorry…for…for what?"

Emilia looked at her with puzzled eyes. "Do you not…see? Do you not see how few of us made it? This is my doing…my fault. I asked for the gate to close as soon as possible, leaving others behind…"

Lucy reached for one of Emilia's hands, but Emilia quickly moved her hand away.

"Don't touch the hand of the woman who brought your husband's death."

That's when Lucy's forced smile faded. As if the baby understood what was going on, she began to cry.

"What…?" Lucy tried to hush the baby, keeping her eyes on Emilia.

"Your husband…sacrificed his life for mine." Emilia kept her head down, making her speech barely understandable. "He saved me from the hands of a Titan. I saw…I saw him get—"

"Emilia, enough of that. You've gone through enough," Erwin intervened. Judging from his expression, I knew that he didn't want Emilia to say anything else in front of Francis' widow.

"He died because of me!" Emilia snapped at Erwin. "If Francis hadn't saved me…"

I saw a tear roll down Lucy's eye. She remained still, however, and she didn't look as sad as Emilia.

Instead of blaming Emilia, or anything of that sorts, she took Emilia's hand, and gently laid it on her daughter's little blanket-covered body.

Emilia didn't try to protest, but looked up at Lucy instead.

"You feel that?" Lucy asked. Her voice didn't even quiver. "That's her heartbeat. If you hadn't made that decision you said, that heartbeat wouldn't be there."

I began to shiver. _Don't cry, don't cry…_

Lucy then moved Emilia's hand against Emilia's own chest where her heart is.

"You feel that?" Lucy said. Now, more tears rolled down her cheeks, yet her face was still expressionless. "That wouldn't be there if my husband hadn't sacrificed his life."

Emilia began to cry even more, but she kept her head up.

"Now, if Francis didn't give his life, that heartbeat wouldn't be there," Lucy looked at her child, "nor my daughter's."

Lucy smiled a real smile to Emilia this time, which surprised Emilia a lot.

"I am not going to blame you for my husband's and the others' death, nor am I going back home, and weep. I am taking this opportunity to thank you for making that decision you had made, and I am happy that my husband had given his life to save the heroine of humanity."

Emilia looked very surprised at Lucy. With her expression, it was hard to decipher what she was thinking.

Lucy smiled again. "When I heard your name, I knew it was you, _Ojōsama_ —the soldier who flies with the Wings of Freedom. Who else in this world would deserve such a powerful name that is Emilia?"

Emilia remained silent. I realized that the chattering stopped, and everyone was still. _How long have this been going?_ I thought to myself.

"You are a strong woman," Emilia said, but she didn't show any expression. "I envy your strength."

"You are way stronger than me, _Ojōsama_ ," Lucy said. "You really are."

"I didn't mean in battle."

"That's not what I meant, too."

The two women stared at each other as if reading each other's minds.

"You are stronger," Emilia declared as she stood still. That's when she did something else that surprised me—she took Erwin's hands off her, grabbed a horse from a soldier, and mounted it.

"Because of me, this woman lost her husband," Emilia began loudly addressing everyone. "Because of me, this child lost her father."

Lucy stood up, and opened her mouth to say something, but Emilia said something else before Lucy could even begin.

"Because of me, many of my comrades perished in the hands of the Titans. I'm a monster just like _them_ ," Emilia said. "I killed my comrades."

The people began to chatter again.

"You did what was right!" one person from the crowd defended Emilia.

"She killed many soldiers! Her hands are stained!" another said.

"She's a murderer!"

"She's a heroine!"

"She saved us all!"

"NO!" Emilia shouted. The intensity of her shout shut everyone up. "I mean…those of you who are trying to crown me with a crown of roses and flattery, don't even try. I am a murderer, and my hands are stained with my comrades' blood."

Everyone remained silent.

Emilia turned to Lucy. "I'm not a heroine, and I do not deserve the love of anyone for I am the very reason why others lost theirs."

I saw Erwin looking puzzled. Emilia turned to him with dead serious eyes. "My purpose is to fight for humanity, not to love."

With those final words, she urged her horse to go.

Everyone's eyes followed her as she fled from the scene. Mixed emotions were everywhere.

Lucy stood still with an unwavering smile. She looked at her child, and I heard her whisper: "Emilia. That's a beautiful name." I realized soon that she had named her child after _the_ Emilia Albert—the woman who led Francis to his death.

 _She really_ is _strong,_ I thought.

I saw another sight that I never thought I'd see that day—it was a motionless Erwin Smith, standing as the wind blew his Survey Corps cape gently, crying silently with a broken heart.

"It's alright," Levi continued to calm her down.

I was back to the present. Going back to the past was terrifying, but at the same time, it felt uplifting.

That woman, Lucy, had always been in my mind. Her unwavering strength made me wonder if she even feels sadness at all.

 _Just like Levi._

He and Lucy share one special trait—their strength never wavers no matter what. Lucy had other emotions, however, unlike Levi, but...

 _Ever since Emilia walked in his life…Shorty has changed a lot,_ I thought. _She added colour to his life._

He's becoming more like Lucy who, on that day, became my new heroine.

Levi always fascinated me. He was very different from the others in the Survey Corps—apart from the fact that he is short. He is always serious, and always seems like he's carrying all the world's burden on his shoulders. However, because of Emilia, he saw that there's also light. And love.

The one thing Emilia had sworn she doesn't deserve.

 _If she will be true to her word, she would shrug Levi away,_ I thought. _But at the same time, I want her to be as optimistic as Lucy._

Emilia was filled with so much life before _that_ day. I want _that_ Emilia Albert back, and I've seen her slowly come back to her old self whenever Levi's there. Levi added colour in her life, too

I want to see Emilia smile more, and—as much as it seems strange—I want to see that Shorty smile, too.


	4. Hearing the Truth

進撃の巨人

Attack on Titan

自由の翼

Wings of Freedom

#4

Eren

Hearing the Truth

"Let's leave them for now," Erwin _Danchō_ said softly as if trying not to wake a child.

Hange-san and Mike-san stood up from their seats, and I rose up as well. The Commander was the last to do so.

Erwin _Danchō_ led the way towards the door. The rest of us followed with me being the last.

"Eren, close the door," the Commander ordered.

" _Hai,"_ I said. As I turned around to close it, I caught a glimpse of Levi _Heichō_ and Lady Emilia still in the position they were earlier. It was like none of them even moved a muscle.

"I'm here," Levi _Heichō_ said again.

 _How many times have he said that?_ I asked myself.

I gently closed the door in front of me, hoping to not make even the slightest noise, but it creaked anyway.

"Poor Emilia. If she has one great weakness, it would be that she feels so much sympathy for the dead," Hange-san said glumly. "Not that it's bad. It's just that…well, she burdens it even though she wasn't the reason why they died."

The Commander's eyes were fixed on the floor. I noticed that he looked different. He looked like he had been defeated.

"Emilia values life so much," the Commander said. "She always tells me that she feels some sort of responsibility over the human race. She believes that it is her duty to protect humankind even if it would cost her own life."

Mike-san nodded. "Everyone has their reasons why they joined the Survey Corps. Emilia's is to protect everyone from _them_."

I felt strange. I began to study everyone around me.

 _Everyone has their reasons why they joined the Survey Corps,_ I heard Mike-san say in my head.

Everyone in the Survey Corps _do_ have different reasons. Hange-san, Mike-san, Levi _Heichō_ , and the Commander all have different reasons that led them to choosing the Survey Corps, but all of them share something in common—they are willing to do anything for humanity.

Lady Emilia's reason why she joined the Survey Corps was to protect mankind, and as the stories go, she's a soldier willing to toss anything else aside—even her own life—when it comes to mankind's survival, and when it comes to snatching victory for the human race.

Mine was to slaughter every single Titan, but I never really thought about protecting humanity. I was thinking more about revenge.

I was thinking like a murderer.

My thoughts stopped when I heard the Commander sigh deeply.

"Let's move away from them for a while. We'll remain in the mess hall. I think we all need to fill ourselves with food—most especially Eren," he said. "We will come back by sundown. Hopefully by then, Emilia would be all better."

All of us nodded and followed the Commander.

We all sat on an empty table away from the other soldiers and recruits. I even got a glimpse of Mikasa and Armin from far away.

Hange-san sat beside me on my right while Mike-san sat across Hange-san, and the Commander across me.

I wasn't able to restrain myself from noticing his eyes.

The Commander's blue eyes usually looks certain, and always looks serious as if he's figuring out a plan in his mind all the time. This time around, however, he looked defeated—and very sad.

His elbows were on the table while his hands were folded tightly. On his folded hands rested his chin. In front of him was his food that he barely even touched. His eyes were looking down on it. He looked at it like he was looking through a window to the past.

I also noticed how Hange-san and Mike-san looked serious too while eating slowly. A while ago, both of them looked really surprised, and really looked human. Now, they looked lifeless, just like the Commander.

I thought to myself that maybe they were trying to register what just happened a while ago just as I was trying to comprehend it.

It was an unbelievable sight—Levi _Heichō_ swooping down to Lady Emilia, his hands gently taking hers, and talking with the softest and gentlest voice I have ever heard.

His expression also changed. He looked like he was very much concerned about the Lady, and he seemed like he really can't bear the sight of her crying.

He has other emotions after all.

 _I'm here,_ I heard him say over and over. _I'm here._

My burning curiosity just couldn't keep itself in. I put my spoon down, and turned to Hange-san who was sitting by my right.

"H—Hange-san, are Levi _Heichō_ and Lady Emilia—"

Hange-san shot me a look telling me to shut my mouth before saying anything else.

I realized why—the Commander was looking at me with eyes that looked like he was about to shed a tear.

"Hange, it's alright," the Commander said. His voice still sounded the same, but his face told me that he was in pain. "The boy wants to know."

"But, Erwin—"

"It's alright," the Commander assured Hange-san.

Hange-san rested her elbows on the table just like what the Commander did, and rested her forehead on her folded hands.

"I'm not going to, Erwin," Hange-san said with a low voice. "Not in your presence."

The Commander closed his eyes for a while. Everyone was silent then. When he finally opened them, his eyes transformed from the sad ones I can't help but notice to the strong ones he usually has.

He looked right at me as I watched his shoulders rise and fall as he was breathing. "Then I'll tell him."

"Erwin—" Hange-san tried to protest with worry, but the Commander already began talking.

"Eren, Levi and Emilia aren't together as you might think. Ever since Levi met her, he's been very concerned about her, and very protective towards her. However, they are merely very close friends. Besides," the Commander took a sip of water from his cup, "Emilia had said so herself that her purpose was to fight and not to love."

I blinked several times. I felt Hange-san shiver as the Commander said those last words. Mike-san was finishing his meal, but his face told me that he, too, felt something when the Commander spoke.

"R—really?" I asked like a child. "So…they're just that close?"

The Commander's eyes were fixed on mine. He was dead serious, and it made me quiver a bit inside. He simply nodded.

"You can ask her about it," the Commander said later on. "However, I am not certain if she wouldn't mind."

After another moment of silence, the Commander spoke again: "On another note, I've been studying Levi for a while, and I believe that the others have been too." He casted a glance on Hange-san whose face was still looking down on her plate. "I have my suspicions just like the others. If my thoughts are right—"

"Oi, Erwin, of all the damn places to go, why here?" I heard Levi _Heichō_ scold the Commander as he stood by the entrance to the mess hall, his expression his usual one. We all turned our heads to the Lance Corporal.

The Commander looked surprised that the Lance Corporal appeared. I was pretty convinced that everyone was—considering that at the sound of his voice, we all suddenly turned as if what we have been waiting for has arrived. The Commander stared at Levi _Heichō_ for a while without saying anything, but he eventually smiled at the impatient Lance Corporal. "There's food."

"Tch." Levi _Heichō_ crossed his arms. "Well, anyway, you brats can all come back to Erwin's office. Emilia's better—just don't wake her up."

The Lance Corporal turned his back on us and began to walk away.

Seeing him in his usual form really made me feel relieved for some reason. I always thought that his rudeness, and seriousness suited him better. However, I began to ponder whether his rude, serious self was the true Levi _Heichō_ , or was it the gentle and caring one. I felt my curiosity burning again, but I didn't dare open my mouth.

"Don't wake her up?" Mike-san repeated.

"Well," the Commander stood up from his seat, his expression back to normal, too, "we best be going. Also, I think dragging Eren with us was already against the conditions we had agreed to during the trial. After all, Eren is under Levi's supervision."

I flinched. I forgot everything about the trial.

Thinking back, I didn't remember much of what happened during the trial but rather what happened after. When I met Lady Emilia, I remembered her.

 _Okāsan_.

I don't even remember her face very well anymore. I hardly remember her voice. But when I saw Lady Emilia, it all came back.

The worry in her voice was the same as my mother's. Her expression when she learned that I was hurt was like my mother's. She was really like _Okāsan_.

It was strange—a strong soldier to be _that_ worried.

Like my mother.

I shook my head, and got rid of the thought. I didn't want to feel the sadness now.

 _I'll kill them—no—I'LL EXTERMINATE THEM!—_ my vow. Something I swore to do after I witnessed my mother's death.

I suddenly saw something else too. I saw my mother and Lady Emilia walking together towards a white light, both looking right at me with smiles on their happy faces. They were both looking at me—while going away.

 _No, I'll not let her go,_ I thought. _I will not let her suffer the same fate as my mother._

She's…

"Eren, are you alright?" I heard a woman's voice. I realized that it was Hange-san who spoke, her face looking worried and curious at the same time.

"Eh?" I uttered.

"You're…crying."

I flinched. I touched my face—a tear.

I quickly wiped it, and took a deep breath. "It—it's nothing, Hange-san. Just…memories."

"Hmm," Hange-san muttered with interest. "I see."

As the Commander opened the door, it creaked again just as loud as before.

"Oi, I said don't wake her up," the Lance Corporal scolded silently.

I got a glance of the scene—Levi _Heichō_ was sitting on his past seat with his legs crossed. Right across him was the couch where I sat before, and lying peacefully there was Lady Emilia.

As we all filled in, I saw Hange-san turn to the sleeping Lady with the corner of my eye.

"Eh...? How did you make her sleep, Levi?" Hange-san asked silently, but loud enough to make the Lady stir.

"Tch. Be quiet, Four-Eyes," Levi _Heichō_ scolded softly. I saw him staring at Lady Emilia steadily, watching her as she stirred in her sleep.

"But really, how?" Hange-san asked again.

The annoyed Lance Corporal turned to Hange-san with his serious eyes. "It's not only Eren who has _special_ abilities as it turns out."

 _What?_


	5. Akemi

進撃の巨人

Attack on Titan

自由の翼

Wings of Freedom

#5

Levi

Akemi

Her body was shaking badly.

I tried to calm her down with words, but she refused to hear them.

"If I just—"

"Calm down," I told her. "I'm here."

"If I didn't—"

"Hush."

"It's my—"

"Oi, Emilia! Stop blaming yourself for one minute will you!" I screamed at her while shaking her shoulders.

"It's because of me that they're dead!" she answered back.

"No, it's not!" I snapped. "For one goddamn minute stop thinking about _them_ , and think about _you!_ You're harming yourself!"

Her eyes were very red from crying, and her cheeks were wet with tears. She tried to open her mouth, but I laid a finger on her lips to stop her from saying anything.

I released her shoulders, and moved my hands on her cheeks. "It wasn't your fault. You chose to be a daughter to your mother, and it was the right choice," I tried to explain, trying to sound convincing.

"But—"

"Shhh." My forehead touched hers. I can feel the warmth of her breathing. "There was nothing you could've done. Even I was there, and I wasn't able to do much. Don't blame yourself. Those soldiers carried their duties. They knew that once they sign up in the Military, they will have a grave waiting for them already. We _all_ knew that when we all signed up."

She was still sobbing. I held her face, and stared at her eyes.

Suddenly, I was back in the past.

"Oi, get away from her, scums," I said to the mob that was surrounding a girl.

"Ho, ho! Look 'ere, it's Levi!" their crooked-toothed leader said, mocking my name. "Watcha gonna do?" He walked towards me, towering over me. "Climb me like a tree, huh, Shorty?"

I tackled him, sending him down flat on the ground. I took out my knife—its blade shinning faintly.

"Shit, Shorty's got a knife! RUN!" the terrified leader screamed. He and his crew left faster than the wind.

As I walked towards the girl, I hid my knife. I didn't want to scare her.

"Oi, you alright?" I asked.

She was trembling badly even though she had a thick coat on. "I…I'm…"

"Hey." I touched her arm, and she quickly flinched, and sat up straight, hitting me in the face. "OUCH!"

"S—Sorry…I'm still…scared…I think."

"You think?" I said, rubbing my forehead. "You hit me in the face before I could even react."

"Sorry," the girl said again. "Thank you for saving me, by the way."

She was not looking at me at all. Her face was covered with her long black hair, and her hands were grabbing onto the loose sides of her coat.

I moved closer to her, and parted her hair to see her face. She was beautiful.

"Hey…" I wasn't able to even manage a single word without difficulty. She had Asian features that suited her, but what caught me most were her dark black eyes. They didn't look Asian, nor did they look like mine. They seemed like they were not from any race. They were small, but elegant, and they glinted as if they were casting their own light.

When she saw me, her eyes widened, and she began to clutch her head like it was exploding.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, worried.

" _AHHH!"_

"Hey!"

She tossed and turned while exclaiming. I had no clue what was going on. There was no one around to ask for help, so my only option was to try and calm her down.

"Oi!"

Finally, she stopped.

She was breathing heavily, and she kept her eyes on the ground. She was muttering something.

"Le…vi…"

I was taken aback. "How'd you know my name?"

She quickly looked at me with her puzzled expression. She grabbed her head.

"I…I…" She swallowed, and brought her hand down to her lap. "I heard those guys say it."

"Oh," I said. I remembered them mocking it. "Right." I wanted to ask her what happened, but she looked like she didn't want to talk about it.

She was fiddling with her hands when I stood up. I held out my hand.

"Well, they're gone now." She took my hand gently. When I finally got her hand, I held on it tightly. Her grab felt weak, so I thought of holding her hand as tight as possible for I thought she might fall.

She was fairly light, and was so small that she was only up to my chest. She also looked like my age, but I asked her anyway just to be sure.

"My mother said I'm seven," she told me.

"Well, I'm three years older than you," I said. "You have a mother?"

She looked at me, confused. "Of course. Why would you ask me that?"

I looked down at my feet, forcing myself to not shed a tear. Not even a single small drop.

"I have no mother," I replied.

I suddenly felt an embrace cover me. I felt warm—the warmest I have ever been ever since I was born. I didn't push her away or anything like that. I wanted it to last.

"Then where do you live, Levi?" she asked with her soft voice muffled by my clothes.

"In the streets," I answered.

"You can live with me and _Okāsan_ ," she said softly and happily. "She wouldn't mind."

That's when I pulled away from her.

"I can't," I told her coldly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I don't belong anywhere," I said, trying to look as menacing to her to shoo her away.

She looked confused. "So, you don't belong in the streets then, too."

I blinked. She had a point even for a small kid.

"Well, I don't belong with you. I don't think your mother would appreciate it if I come home with you."

"She will! Trust me!" the little girl said with a wide smile, lighting up her face.

Her smile was so beautiful. It made me feel warm inside. It took away all the fear in me, and all the pain. I suddenly felt like I wasn't living in the Underground. I felt free— _happy_. I felt very, very _happy_.

"I—"

"Come on!" She grabbed my hand, and together, we ran.

I then remembered something I should've asked a while back. "Oi, what's your name? You haven't told me yet."

"Akemi!" she said loudly as we were running. "Akemi! It means beautiful sunrise in case you want to know!"

 _Beautiful sunrise,_ I thought. _It suits her._

I smiled for the first time in my life when I indulged the meaning of her name.

 _Akemi. She's beautiful_.

I was bursting with happiness until I turned around to see Kenny, my mother's friend.

I let go of Akemi's hand, and ran towards him instead. Akemi called me several times, but I didn't hear her. All I wanted was to see Kenny.

"Kenny!" I called the old man. "Oi, Kenny!"

I yelled and yelled, but he didn't notice.

The day after, I decided to visit Akemi.

I didn't know where she lived, so I asked around. Some people were afraid of me that they didn't even bother looking at me, but one was kind enough to tell me, but in return, she asked me why.

"May I ask why you're looking for little Akemi?" the kind lady who gave me directions asked.

"I'm…" I really didn't know why. I just felt like I had to see her. "I'm her friend."

The lady smiled. "Oh, I see. You must be a new friend of hers."

I nodded. "Th—thank you," I said. The words sounded foreign to me. I never thanked anybody.

The lady's smile widened. "You're welcome, young man."

I then ran towards Akemi's, following the kind lady's directions. There was indeed a house. As my knuckles touched the door to knock, it opened on its own.

I then saw a scene I will never forget.

I was motionless and speechless. I didn't know what to do, or what to say.

There was a woman on the floor, her back against a chair. One of her hands was on her bleeding stomach, while the other hand was in a fist, a chain coming out from it.

"Are you…Levi-kun?" she asked shakily.

My eyes widened, and as if hearing my name was fuel, I found the strength to rush to her. "Are you Akemi's…mother?"

She nodded gently. Her face was covered in blood, and was very pale. Her lips were purple. However, beyond all that, I knew that she was once a lovely woman, and she had the same elegant eyes as Akemi's.

"Where's Akemi?" I then asked her with a quivering voice.

Instead of answering me, she touched my face with her bloody hand, and forced a smile. "You…are a handsome child…"

I felt her open her other hand. She took my right hand, and placed an item in it.

"Akemi…had been taken away…"

I felt my innards twist in knots, but I also felt relief knowing that she might've just been taken as a hostage, and is still alive.

"She was stolen…by her…" She coughed, spitting blood all over my clothes.

"Levi-kun, promise me—" another violent cough "—that you will find her, and…give her…this."

She wrapped her hand firmly on mine that has the item in it. "Promise that you will find her…and…and…"

She began to heave.

"You mustn't say anything," I told her, trying to sound calm. "Just breathe."

"Find her…love…her…"

My eyes widened. I didn't understand why she told me that last bit.

"Levi-kun…"

She breathed her final breath. Her last words being my name—a boy she hardly knew.

I realized that I had begun to cry. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I held Akemi's mother's lifeless body in my young arms.

I never even got to meet her. I didn't even know her name.

I sniffed as I gently settled her body on the floor. I opened my hand to see what she had placed in it. It was an old locket.

I stared at it for a moment then looked back at the dead lady.

"I promise," I began, "that I will find Akemi, and give this to her…"

 _Love…her…_ Her voice rang in my ears.

 _I will,_ I thought hesitantly. I decided to honour her words. Besides, I already felt something I've never felt before when I saw Akemi. It was like I was destined to be by her side.

I walked out of the house, my clothes and my face covered in blood. I heard a lady scream.

 _I will find her, I will give this to her,_ I found myself promising while I looked up to the ceiling of the Underground City _. I will find her, protect her._

 _And love her._

Staring at Emilia's eyes, I remembered Akemi.

I thought that Emilia was Akemi, but it turns out, I was just dreaming.

Emilia was a noble's child, not some kid from the Underground like me. She was from the Albert Family—a kin of the Royal Family.

Emilia is not Akemi. The Akemi I knew is an innocent child who cannot protect herself. Emilia can kill ten Titans all at once, keeping herself intact. She wasn't weak like Akemi. Yet no matter how much I tell myself that Akemi and Emilia are not one, I still feel a strange sensation whenever I am around Emilia that I only felt around Akemi.

And whenever I see Emilia, and look into her eyes, I remember my promise.

 _I will find her, protect her._

 _And love her._

Emilia was staring at her lap while tears escaped her eyes. Our foreheads were still touching, and I was still able to feel the warmth of her breath.

"I'm here," I told her gently.

She never took her eyes off her lap. A strange feeling rose in me as I moved my hand to her hair, and my other wiping her tears. She opened her mouth as she was going to blame herself again, but I was faster.

I kissed her.

She didn't fight it. She just didn't do anything. I didn't know what she was doing because I had my eyes closed, but I suddenly felt a hand touch my face gently.

But she didn't return it.

I didn't want it to stop. I didn't want to let go of her.

My promise rang in my ears again— _find her, protect her, love her._

I realized that I had broken a promise by kissing Emilia. It wasn't Akemi that I love.

It was _her_.

 _Forgive me,_ thinking of Akemi's mother. _Forgive me for I cannot love your daughter._

I stopped the kiss, and held her face gently. "I'm here, you brat," I told her teasingly. "And I will never leave you."

Emilia didn't say anything. I realized that her eyes were closed. She was already sleeping.

"Is this how kissing works?" I asked quietly, not wanting to wake Emilia.

I gently carried her resting body towards the only couch in Erwin's office, and rested her head on the most comfortable pillow I could find.

I watched her shoulders slowly rising and falling from breathing. She looked very tranquil while sleeping.

I recalled what just happened. She will surely kill me when she wakes up. However, she didn't do anything. She didn't even punch me, or fight me. She just…let me.

 _Why?_

"The others can come back now that she's fine," I said to myself as I walked towards the door.

As the door opened, it creaked loudly.

"Oi, I said don't wake her up," I said silently.

The four filled in, all of them studying the scene. I saw Hange turn to the sleeping Emilia.

"Eh...? How did you make her sleep, Levi?" Hange asked silently, but loud enough to make Emilia stir.

"Tch. Be quiet, Four-Eyes," I scolded her with a quiet voice. I stared at Emilia, watching her as she stirred in her sleep.

"But really, how?" Hange asked again.

"It's not only Eren who has _special_ abilities as it turns out," I said, annoyed by Hange's curiosity.

"What do you mean by that, Levi?" Erwin asked with a serious look.

"Tell me," I looked at Erwin, "how does kissing work?"


End file.
